La tendre grossesse d'Harry Malefoy-Potter
by Alycia Panther
Summary: Un petit OS où Harry attend des enfants.


Harry Malefoy, né Potter, lisait calmement dans la bibliothèque de ses amants. En pensant à ses amants, Harry aurait envoyé un doloris à la personne qui lui aurait dit qu'il se marierait avec Malefoy, père et fils. Il soupira en pensant qu'il devra encore être trimballé comme un trophée dans les soirées mondaines. Il n'ait pas rare que dans des familles, où le père et le fils sont des créatures magiques, qu'ils aient tout deux le même amant. Et, lui, Harry Potter fut leur amant. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, ce sont de vrais bêtes au lit. Non, depuis tout petit, Harry avait tendance à attirer tout le monde, maintenant depuis le mariage, c'est bien pire. Malgré le fait que Malefoy, senior et junior soit des sorciers redoutables, il y a toujours des téméraires. Tiens, il faut qu'il pense à aller voir sa mère et son père. Oui, Harry Potter lisait calmement en attendant que ses amants se décident à lui expliquer leurs étranges comportements. Il était dans un moment crucial de son roman quand les deux loups firent apparaitre leurs queues. Il fit un mouvement de stop à ses amants montrant ainsi qu'il ne leurs parlerait pas avant de finir. Les deux amants blond platines soupirèrent et attendirent. Vaut mieux ne pas le brusqué pour ce qu'ils ont à lui demandé. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry baissa son roman.

Voilà, Harry nous avons décidé de remédier à problème d'attirance. On s'est dit que si tu portais nos enfants, ils devraient arrêter. Se lança Malefoy Jr.

Bien vous en avez mis du temps, alors allons-y. Se lava Harry, il se retourna quand il vit que personne ne le suivait. Ben quoi, vous attendiez comme même pas à ce que Ronald Weasley veuille réellement sortir avec moi. Draco, tu devrais le savoir, non ? Il court après Hermione. Et, toi Lucius, mon oncle, sérieusement, mon oncle Remus est marié. Il fallait que je trouve une ruse pour que vous acceptiez de me faire des enfants. En plus, je me suis bien marrer.

Dis-moi, Draco, il a bien dit pour des enfants ? Des enfants, on les fait pendant l'acte. Commença Lucius, Malefoy Sr.

Et, je me souviens que nous n'avons pas utilisé tous les instruments que ton parrain nous as envoyé, Harry.

Ils sautèrent tous deux sur Harry et lui firent l'amour jusqu'à épuisement total.

**\\(°^°)/**

Lily, quand je te disais que ton coté Serpentard a déteint sur notre fils. Se plaignit James Potter, père d'Harry Potter. Il se trouvait dans un salon entourait de sa femme, de son fils, de ses deux gendres et de ses amis.

James, te plaint pas tu vas être grand-père. Rétorqua Sirius. Alors Harry, quel instruments ont-ils utilisé ?

Oh, sourit malicieusement Harry, sachant que son père avait horreur d'entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de son fils, ils ont utilisé le gode noir qui bouge tout seul, c'est absolument délicieux, malgré le fait qu'ils m'aient laissé seul sur le lit pendant une heure, pour me « punir » disaient-ils. Ils ont aussi ….

Pitié, Harry, c'est déjà louche d'avoir un gendre plus vieux que moi, en plus si tu me parle de ta vie sexuelle. Supplia James.

Tout le monde partit dans un rire qui avait du mal à se calmer. Enfin tout le monde, Malefoy Sr et Jr souriaient calmement.

Au fait, qu'as-tu donné à Ron pour qu'il t'aide ?

Depuis un moment, il veut demander à Hermione de l'épouser donc je lui ai promis des billets au Caraïbes.

Attends, Harry, nos billets au Caraïbes ? S'injuria Draco

Oui, cela même, je préfère aller en Grèce, ça gène ? Demanda-t-il en faisant la moue qui attendrit Lucius et Draco.

Non, bien sûr que non. Disent-ils.

Tiens Conedrue, t'es 10 galions. Lança Sirius à James

Sur avez-vous parié cette fois ? Demanda Remus.

Sur qui porté la culotte, mon fils, Lucius ou Draco. Répondit Lily, on a gagné, notre fils ne d'abaissera jamais devant des Serpentards. Dit-elle fièrement.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Draco, il s'abaisse plein de fois, continua-t-il avec un sourire narquois, il ne fait que ça même.

Draco ? appela Harry

Oui.

Tu es en train de dire que tu m'aime que pour baiser tu ne m'aime pas, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux de crocodiles et une moue tremblotante.

Non, évidemment que non, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je t'achèterai les chatons et les chiots que tu voulais. Promis.

Bien, quand je disais que ce serait lui qui me les achèterais Lucius. Parla Harry, calmement avec un sourire aux lèvres en tendant la main à Lucius qui lui remit des pièces en or dans la main. Lucius grogna.

**\\(°0°)/**

1 mois

Lucius, j'ai faim ! cria Harry en s'étirant dans son lit. Lucius allongé à ses coté, grogna. Draco réveillé, commença à stimuler un peu le sexe d'Harry pour s'amuser. Harry y répondit. Lucius grogna au bruit et tira Harry dans ses bras. Bon, ben puisque personne ne veut me nourrir moi et mes enfants, je pars.

Mais Harry, il y a plein de façon de se nourrir, s'amusa du rougissement de son petit amant.

Ouais, mais je doute que tu vas me sortir de ta bite une tarte aux fraises. Rétorqua Harry en tirant sur la « bite » en question.

Et il partit en courant vers la salle à manger en appelant un elfe de maison et lui crié « Tarte aux fraises ». Il arriva en bas et engouffra une petite tartelette dans la bouche. Il continua à manger jusqu'à ce que son estomac proteste.

Heureusement, que la nausée ne sont pas pour les hommes.

Tu veux rire, Lucius, les hormones sont les pires. Déjà qu'Harry n'a pas les hormones bien placées, pendant les huit prochains mois, on verra des fenêtres sauté à tout bout de champs. Rétorqua Draco à la réplique de son père.

Draco, je reste ton père.

Père, sérieusement vous me voyez crié « oh, oui, père, plus fort ». Draco haussa un sourcil face à la grimace de son père.

Dit Lucius, ne voulais-tu pas m'emmener choisir les meubles pour enfants ?

Une heure plus tard.

Lucius regarda son petit amant tirait le bras de son fils en s'extasiant devant tout ce qui était « mignon ». Il soupira en voyant l'une des employé le draguer. Il ne comprennait pas pourquoi elles continuaient, c'était explicite « Malefoy Sr, Jr se marient avec Harry Potter. » dans la gazette. Il paya tous ce que son amant et son fils voulait pour l'enfant ou les enfants. Trois jours plus tard, il regarda encore son petit amant et son fils s'extasié devant tout un ensemble de bébé. Il se disait beaucoup trop vieux pour ça.

**\\(°-°)/**

3 mois

Harry regarda son ventre dans le miroir de la salle de bain du manoir Malefoy. Il avait rendu visite à ses parents hier. Quand il avait su que Malefoy Sr, Jr l'avait comme compagnon, Harry fut heureux : un de ses fantasme était de couché avec des jumeaux, bien que là ce soit père et fils. James, son père, tomba dans les pommes puis il tempêta, il porta plainte et abandonna quand sa « Lily Jolie » lui fit la tête « pour ne pas comprendre que leur petit fils prenait son envol avec deux beaux mâles ». Lucius lui, avait commencé à le dragué à peine sortit de Poudlard. Enfin, draguer, ça c'était Draco, non, Lucius lui avait plutôt « fait la cour » « l'a courtisé ». Draco était venue le voir ne lui disant qu'il était sexy et qu'il était son compagnon. Notez, il lui avait dit qu'il était sexy PUIS qu'il était son compagnon. Harry se demanda quand il verrait son ventre s'arrondir encore plus, pour l'instant on en voyait qu'un petit renflement. Il pouvait comme même passait sa main dessus pour montrer qu'il était enceint. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas devenir une grosse baleine.

**\\(°v°)/**

4 Mois

Tu veux goûter mon mélange glace myrtille-cornichons-poulet ? C'est délicieux. Commença Harry un matin alors qu'il était vautré sur leur canapé à écouter sa mère s'excuser du fait qu'elle était enceinte.

Harry ! Le docteur a dit que ce n'était pas bon de manger des mélanges pareils. S'écria Lucius en lui retirant son bol.

J'en été sûr, mon père avait raison, si je prends du poids tu voudras plus de moi. C'est ça ! Tu fous où le « je t'aime pour l'éternité dans la bonheur comme la maladie » Salopard ! Cria Harry en sanglotant dans les bras de sa mère.

Allez, viens Harry, tu vas rentrer à la maison. Consola Lily, je vais te faire Le chocolat que tu aimes avec les marshmallow. Hein ? Comme ça ton père sera content.

Harry, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé hier soir ? Je te promets, je te l'accorde. Promis Lucius.

C'est vrai ? S'écria joyeusement Harry.

Oui, promis.

Le soir venu, Lucius se vit revêtir son fils d'une tenue en cuir de vilain méchant et lui d'une tenue d'aurors. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son petit amant. Ils passèrent tous trois la nuit à copuler joyeusement.

**\\(°3°)/**

6 Mois

Ouiiiinn ! Je suis gros !

Mais non, chéri, je trouve que tu es encore plus beau maintenant.

C'est vrai ?

Évidemment, voyons ! Et puis tu portes notre enfant, tu ne peux être encore plus beau.

Plus tard durant la nuit, Draco soupira en pensant à la pensée de son amant. Il descendit aux cuisines pour manger un encas. Il y vit Harry s'empiffrer de poulet avec de la glace à la myrtille et des cornichons.

Ben quoi, tu m'as dit que j'étais beau, un peu plus un peu moins de gras de me rendra pas moche.

**\\(°.°)/**

9 Mois.

Draco ! Je n'arrive pas à me lever aide moi ! Appela Harry

On entendit une cavalcade dans les escaliers puis on vit un homme blond rentrait dans le salon et aider Harry à se mettre debout. Harry partit aux toilettes. Quand il revint il s'assit et continua à lire son livre. Un peu plus tard :

Lucius ! Je n'arrive pas à me lever aide moi ! Recommença Harry

Lucius arriva plus calmement et aida son mari qui repartit aux toilettes. Il l'attendit et l'embrassa à son retour.

Draco ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé comme ton père !

Lucius sourit narquoisement à son fils.

**\\(°_°)/**

Pousser Mr. Malefoy.

JE VOUS EN FOUTRER DES « POUSSEZ », VOUS ALLEZ VOIR CE QUE JE VAIS POUSSER DANS VOTRE CUL !

Mon poussin, tu deviens vulgaire. Rappela Lucius

TA GEULE LUCIUS, TON FILS M'AIDE PLUS QUE TOI !

Draco sourit narquoisement à son père.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! FAITES MOI SORTIR CES TRUCS DE MON VAGIN !

Chut Harry, pense à ce qu'on fera après. Rappela Draco.

Un peu plus tard, naquît les jumeaux Matthew et Maximilian Malefoy. Jumeaux aux yeux verrons gris et verts, et aux cheveux noirs et blonds.


End file.
